Rules That Are Meant To Be Broken
by mermaid12108
Summary: Kat has a rule: no humans, whatsoever. Her new neighbor Daemon is no exception...at least that's shat she thought. After all, some rules are meant to be broken.
1. Chapter 1: The Asshole Next Door

**I had one rule. Just one. Never let the humans see you use the source, and protect the other Luxen, no hesitation. Okay, so maybe more than one. Just two, then. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Katy Swartz, and I'm a Luxen, along with my friends Ash, and Andrew. There's also Matthew. I think he feels he's in charge of us, since he's technically the oldest, being in his thirties. And then...there's my brother, Adam. He was taken a few years ago, and killed. The culprits are the D.O.D., aka Area 51. Yeah, it's real. Get over it. They're the government organization who think its their life's mission to keep us in check and make sure we don't, like, barbecue people all the time. Like I'd ever. I want to keep us a secret as much as they do. If it ever comes to protecting my family or whatever the other option is, ...well. I think it's obvious what I'd chose. **

**Chapter one: New neighbor **

_***Kat***_

I held my hand against the stove, watching the water boil. Steam rose from the little cup-of-soup foam cup, and I snatched it up, sticking a spoon in it and plopping down on the couch, crossing my legs and clicking on the TV. I was in the middle of watching _Grey's Anatomy _when the front door squeaked open, and then Ash came in, her heels clicking as she chattered. She came into the living room, a girl trailing behind her. "And she never let's me—oh, here she is. Hey, Katy." My mouth dropped open, and the fork plunked into the cup, little drops of chicken juice splashing onto me. "Kat, this is Dee. She and her brother just moved in next door." She indicated the girl behind her. The _human_ girl behind her. She was petite, and reminded me of a doll a little bit. She had emerald green eyes, and black curls that tumbled down her back, stopping at her waist. She grinned a thousand watt grin at me with all white teeth. She honestly had what I called 'the Luxen beauty'. We could chose whatever we looked like, so of course we chose to look hot. It was practically unearthly—haha, alien pun. "Hi." Wow, even her voice was cheery. Definitely Ash's equal. "Um, hey." We sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Wow. Awko-taco. "Well, Dee, it was nice to meet you. But, I need to drop by the library real quick. See ya. Oh, and Ash? We'll talk later." I gave her a knowing look. The rule. Never get close to humans. She was breaking it. I downed the rest of my lunch, and jogged out to my car, my keys jangling in my hand. There was a lawnmower running, and the smell of fresh cut crash hung in the air, making me cough. I looked over as the motor turned off, and I halted in my steps. He stretched his arms over his head, the muscles in his arms straining. Wow. That is one fine piece of boy. He turned his head, eyes as green as the stem of a fresh cut rose catching mine as I slowly walked down the wooden stairs, my hand trailing on the railing. I hate to say it, but it's as if everything started to go into slow motion. The corner of those perfect lips tipped up, and I wondered what it would be like to touch them. It was odd to be thinking this way about someone I literally just set eyes on, but I honestly couldn't help myself. He shook his black hair out out his eyes, smiling. "It's not nice to stare, Kitten." _God. When will you ever learn, Kat? Pretty boys belong on Douche Island._ "Don't call me that." I said and glared at him, thumbing through my keys. "What? You remind me of a Kitten, and a feisty one at that."

I flipped him off.

"Bad Kitty."

"You're such an ass."

"I'm insulted. I think an apology is in order. I—" The rest of his idiotic spiel was cut off when I slammed my car door shut. Jerk-off. The car made all sorts of beeps and the radio came on after I jammed the key in and brought it to life. I yearned to look over into hotties yard. _No, Kat don't do it. _Ignoring that inner voice that usually ended up being right, I turned my head and looked over. He had a baby blue V-neck covering his chest, but just barely. It showed off the slightest bit of his chest, but hey, I wasn't complaining. He looked up, caught my eye, and guess what he did? He _winked_. Ugh, whatever. He was a human, and I didn't do humans, not in any way.

_***Daemon***_

That girl that lived next door? Damn…

I definitely wasn't done with her. I had seen that I had almost annoyed the crap out of her, and that made me oh-so-happy. I watched as her fine ass hightailed it out of the driveway, contemplating all the ways I could light that fire in her eyes that I'd just witnessed. Kitten got bite, and I was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2: Neighborly Hello's

**Sorry guys. I really have no excuse for not updating. I'm really sorry.~Mermaid12108 (Megan) **

**_*Deamon*_**

I flipped through the channels, settling on a _Ghost Hunters_ marathon. The door banged open, revealing Dee with a giant grin on her face. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Our neighbors are awesome." She said, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, who was that, getting into her car?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Katy." Dee said, opening and closing cabinets.

Kitten now seemed so much more fitting. "Hm." I said. Dee popped her head out of the kitchen, eyes narrowing.

"Oh no. Don't you dare."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Leave her alone."

"Why?"

"I like her. She seems nice. I don't want you to make her hate anyone related to you at all, just like you did with Taylor and Lea."

"I did no such thing." I said, still playing innocent.

She gave me a warning glare. "No."

"But—"

"No!"

I laughed, turning back to the TV. Kitten was obviously much different than any girl that I had ever known, that I knew for sure. And hell if I was going to let her slip through my

fingers.

**_*Kat* _**

I opened my locker, shoveling my stuff into one arm and balancing it on my hip, shouldering the locker closed. I made my way into the classroom and slid into a desk, sitting back and focusing my attention on the front. Something jabbed me in between my shoulder blades. Confused and a little bit annoyed, I turned to whoever had poked me. Whatever I was going to say dried up the minute I saw him. My new asshole neighbor smirked, giving a small wave with his pen. "What was that for?" I said, glaring at him.

"Just a neighborly hello." He responded, leaning back. That damn smirk was still on his face.

"Really? Cause it seems like you're trying to be an asshole."

"Harsh words, Kitten." He shook his head. "You hurt me."

I started to respond, but a voice cleared. I turned back around, facing the front. Matthew (yeah, he was my English teacher) raised his eyebrows at me. I ignored him. He started on his lecture—something about Mark Twain. I tried, but for the life of me I couldn't, because I could feel _his_ eyes on me the whole time.

After class, I jetted out of the classroom before Mr. Ego could catch up with me. I might have added on a tad bit of Luxen speed, but not enough that anyone noticed. As I looked put the window on my way up to trig, I frowned. The sky was dark & the trees swayed violently in the wind. It didn't often storm here, and definitely not this violently. A cold feeling slithered down my spine, and even though I knew it was stupid to freak out over a storm & a feeling, but I couldn't help it. Something felt very, very wrong. The bell rang, startling me out of my thoughts. The halls were empty, and I was still standing at the window. Turning around, I headed down the stairs, heading for my locker. If something was as wrong as I thought it was I wasn't just going to stand by and let whatever was going to happen, happen.

—

I walked through the forest, holding on to one of the straps of my book bag so hard my knuckles bleached white. A burst of wind shot through the air a second before I was slammed against a tree. Starburst clouded my vision as I fell to the ground. I shoved my backpack to the side, pushing myself up. My hair blew back as the source crackled over my arm in little threads of light. Black smoke slid into my vision, coiling around itself. I threw out the ball of energy. It smacked uselessly off the side of a tree, sending bark in all directions, and leaving a charred spot of tree in its absence. I whirled around, slipping into my true form, just like the Arum. "Ssstupid little Luxen. I'm going to sssuck you dry."

I mentally rolled my eyes, darting behind the tree. I tried to reach for my backpack, but the arum knocked into my shoulder, forcing me forward before I could reach it. I'd changed into this form so the Arum couldn't hurt me as easily, but it obviously wasn't working. Slipping back into my mortal form, I jumped up, slipping my necklace off of my neck and swiping out at the arum. It hissed and then tunneled upward, melting into the shadows before I could stop it. I cursed, looping my necklace back around my neck & picking up the backpack. Arum never acted like that, ever. So what had changed?


	3. Chapter 3: Under Control

**Alright, people. You asked. Here's your new chapter! But guys...I really don't have that much of a game plan for this story. I'm basically pulling ideas out of thin air here. But anyways, here's your new chapter. Enjoy! ~Megan **

**_*Daemon*_**

A flash of blinding light filled the room, and oddly...it seemed _green_. A second later, the lights flickered on, leaving everyone confused. I looked around, my brow creasing. What in the hell was up with this town?

**_*Kat* _**

I closed the door behind me, dropping my bookbag to the floor as I turned to the mirror on the wall of the entry way. A pale face, tousled hair, a bleeding lip, and glowing eyes stared back at me. Looking away from the mirror, I snatched up my bag and ran up the steps, throwing it in my room as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my jacket, leaving me in just my tank top, jeans, and boots. I wet a wash cloth, bringing it to my lip. I winced as I touched the cool, wet fabric to my lip. I slowly wiped the fabric across the cut, wiping off the dry blood. When I was done, I tossed it in the sink. Pulling on sore muscles, I slid down the cabinets, bringing my knees up to my chest. I rested my forehead on them, blowing out a breath. What in the hell had just happened back there? And why?

Ash stormed through the front door, in front of me in an instant.

"Want to explain to me what in the hell just happened back there?"

My wounds were already healed, my dirty clothes gone. But none of that mattered, anyway. She'd been able to sense when is used the source. Any Luxen, Arum, or DODD agent could. I expected the rest of the Thompson clan to show up here within 10 minutes. "Relax, Ash." I said, pulling my PJ shorts back down as I stood. Even Luxen powers couldn't stop them from scrunching up, it seemed.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Are you kidding me, Katy?"

I glanced at the clock and then at Andrew, rolling my eyes. 10 minutes. On the dot.

"Guys, I've got this. If I say there's nothing to worry about, then there is nothing to worry about. Calm the hell down."

"Language, Katy." Matthew said, joining the let's-all-attack-Kat group.

"Okay, listen. I found an Arum in the woods. I don't know why it was here, but I'm on it. Okay?"

Zoning any response I may have gotten, I let a breath out slowly, thinking of our brand new neighbors.

I absolutely knew why the Arum had been here.


End file.
